


【翔润】White Day

by Matsumotoranjiang



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumotoranjiang/pseuds/Matsumotoranjiang





	【翔润】White Day

“可是比起晚饭，我更想吃你。”樱井凑到松本的耳边轻声说道，热气拂过耳垂，痒痒的感觉。  
“翔君！”松本有些懊恼。  
“小润，你难道不知道，你现在有多诱人吗？”  
松本抬眼，看见樱井的双眼里燃起的是身为男人都熟知的，一种叫做欲望的感情。  
从打开家门看见松本润的那一刻，樱井的脑海中就叫嚣着，想要他，想要亲手脱下小润身上的裙子，想要……狠狠贯穿他。樱井翔一向来自恃的沉着冷静在这一刻全线崩塌，穿着女装的松本润简直是对于一向引以为豪的自控力的一大挑战，在一吻过后爆发出来。  
樱井翔将松本润扑倒在了餐台上，俯下身，一个一个温柔的吻如雨点一般落在松本的脸上。  
“翔君……”松本有些挣扎。  
“小润穿成这样，难道不是送给我的情人节礼物吗？”樱井抚摸着松本的头发，笑得一脸狡黠。  
松本气咽，的确是这样没错……  
还没来得及反驳，剩下的话就被樱井堵在了嘴巴里。  
长驱直入的舌让松本为数不多的理智全部涣散，不由自主地附和樱井的节奏。感受到对方的主动，樱井右手托着松本的后颈逐渐加深了这个吻，带动着松本柔软的舌，左手沿着大腿缓缓地抚摸到敏感地带。  
“嗯……”因为樱井不安分的手部动作，松本闷哼出声。  
离开彼此的嘴唇，因为刚才激烈的交缠拉出一丝淫靡的银丝，松本伸出舌头在嘴唇周围舔了一下，惹得樱井呼吸一窒，来回扯松了领带，才得以喘过气来。樱井再次低下头去轻轻地亲吻着松本性感的嘴唇，沿着下巴一路亲吻至颈间，在锁骨上徘徊着。  
“翔君……痒。”松本抵住樱井使坏的嘴唇，身体止不住微微颤抖着。  
“嗯？那我换一个地方。”樱井翘起嘴角。  
伴随着松本的一声惊呼，樱井掀开了裙子，一把扯下了松本的内裤。  
细细密密的吻落在了大腿的根部，松本敏感地曲起了腿，来回挣扎着。腿间已经早早地起了反应，但樱井坏心眼地吻遍了周围就是不去安抚松本的灼热。  
“翔君……”松本忍不住哀求樱井，言语间带着一丝奶气。  
“嗯？你应该叫我什么？”  
“……”松本咬牙默不作声。  
樱井继续捣乱的双手，划过松本的臀部，在股间来回揣摩着，轻柔的吻蜻蜓点水般地落在小腹。鼻尖呼出的热气炙烤着皮肤，让松本泛起了细小的鸡皮疙瘩。被樱井挑逗地如同置身于火炉中的松本终于耐不住伸出手想要抚慰身下的燥热，却被樱井一把截住箍到了头顶。  
“不许自己动手。”樱井沉声命令道。  
“翔君！”松本有点气恼。  
“小润，你的这个称呼跟你的衣服不符合哦。”  
“……”松本大概知道了樱井的意图，使劲地闭上眼，过了一会儿下定决心似的开口，“ごしゅじんさま……”  
“乖。”奖励地亲了亲松本的额头，手却没停下来，绕到身后解开了裙子的拉链。  
将裙子褪至膝盖，樱井低头欣赏着身下的这幅身躯，黑色大理石的餐台将松本的皮肤衬得耀眼，就好像刚刚盒子里精致又细腻的白巧克力，淡粉色的茱萸因为暴露在稍冷的空气中而挺立了起来，纤细的腰身此刻正轻微地扭动着。松本被樱井灼热的视线盯地有些不自在，出声唤道，“翔君……”  
“又错了。”樱井一只手指抵在了松本的嘴唇上，“要惩罚你了。”  
松本看到樱井勾起的嘴角，和眼睛里闪烁的促狭，忽然觉得大事不妙。  
樱井伸手拿过放在另一端的裱花袋，里面还装着剩余的融化状态的白巧克力。  
“这是……”松本看到樱井手里的东西，并不明白对方的意图，直到……樱井翔把白巧克力一点一点挤在了松本的胸膛上。   
“难得为我做了巧克力，可不能辜负小润的心意哦。”樱井温柔一笑，低下头舔起了松本的乳尖，用舌头勾起一些，扫过的舌轻轻拂过乳尖，激起胸前一片战栗。  
抿起嘴细细地品尝，用大拇指抹去唇边多余的巧克力，樱井满足地夸道，“真甜。”  
复又将挺立的乳尖就着巧克力含入了口中，一点一点吸着剩余的巧克力连带刺激着敏感的乳尖，舌头来回打着圈仿佛不想浪费任何一滴的巧克力，松本难耐地挺起了胸膛，另一侧融化的巧克力顺着侧边的弧度滑下，留下一道乳白色的痕迹。  
“嗯……”松本呻吟出声，“右边……”  
“右边也想要？”樱井轻笑，“小润好着急呢。”  
“不……不是的。”松本羞红了脸，“流下去了！”  
“如果要请人帮忙，应该怎么说呢？”樱井好整以暇地看着松本。  
“……”，松本润觉得自己简直给自己挖了一个坑，颇有一种一失足被樱井翔抓住小辫子不放的感觉，深吸了一口气，妥协地从嘴里挤出了一句话，“ごしゅじんさま，请帮帮我。”  
樱井闻言开始亲吻另一边的乳尖，将巧克力尽数舔尽，又沿着起伏不停的胸膛一路往下，轻轻啃咬着松本的腰侧，敏感点不断地被攻击着，松本只能大口大口地喘着气，身体控制不住地轻颤。看到松本激烈的反应，樱井勾起了嘴角，再次拿起一旁的裱花袋，举高，温热的巧克力顺着松本早已高高翘起的灼热缓缓流下。  
“啊……不要……”松本惊诧地抬起头，眼睁睁地看着胡作非为地樱井翔。  
樱井笑得如同一只狡黠的猫，眯起的眼像弯弯的月牙，低下头，舔舐起松本的灼热，手指沾过一些融化的巧克力酱，探入了身后温热的小穴。  
“哈……啊……”松本双手拽紧了樱井的肩膀，不知道是要把他推远还是拉地更近一些。  
深入后穴的手指也没有闲着，不停持续地探索着，感受着里面的柔软。高温将巧克力酱变成了更加稀薄的液体，混杂着分泌出的肠液，流出了穴外。  
樱井探入了更多的手指，室内响起了咕叽咕叽的水声，听着分外地淫靡。每次抽出的手指都带着融化了的巧克力，不自觉地送到唇边舔了一口。  
松本第一次看到如此色气的樱井，瞬间脸红地如同煮熟了的螃蟹。  
樱井迅速地脱掉了西装，露出了精壮的好身材，内裤包裹的地方早早地鼓起了一个大大的帐篷，彰显着男人的欲望高高地耸立着。  
“翔君……”松本有些颤抖地说着，即使已经那么多次了，但每次看到樱井的尺寸，松本还是感到膝盖一软。  
“小润，不要怕。”樱井温柔的吻落在了松本的发梢，身下释放出来的欲望抵住了已经扩张好的穴口，缓缓而坚定地挺入。  
“啊……”松本口中泄露出了一丝细碎的呻吟，后庭被打开到了极致，好在樱井有好好地扩张，没有太多的疼痛，只余下了了令人毛骨悚然的饱胀感和隐约的快感。  
直到完全埋入了松本的体内，樱井发出了一声满足的叹息，随即吻上了松本红润欲滴的嘴唇，感到对方已经适应了自己，樱井开始一下一下抽地动了起来。  
紧窒的内壁包裹着樱井的巨大，粘膜热得快要融化一般，动情的松本无意识地收缩着后穴，让樱井仿佛置身于天堂，抽插的力度逐渐加大，狠狠地顶入小穴的深处。  
“啊……翔君……太快了……”松本难耐地闭上了双眼，向后仰起了头，显然承受不住身后那凶猛的撞击。  
“小润，你里面好热。”樱井不断地摆动着臀部，汗液从额头滑下，滴在松本光洁的胸膛上。  
“啊……停下……啊……”松本仿佛置身在波涛汹涌的大海中，没有地方可以躲藏，也没有地方可以逃避，身体完全不由自己掌控。  
“想要慢一点？那你应该知道该怎么求我。”樱井低沉的嗓音在耳边响起，还带着一抹情欲渲染的沙哑。  
“主……主人……求你……慢……慢一点……”松本的声音已经带上了一丝哭腔。  
樱井得到了想要的，渐渐放缓了速度，每次都堪堪地扫过松本体内的敏感点，却不给松本一个痛快。  
“翔君……难受……”迟迟得不到刺激的松本，抗议地扭了扭腰，奶音中有着撒娇的意味。  
“小润的要求还真多呢。”樱井笑笑，仍然悠闲地挺动着。  
“求你……主人……快一点……”松本被情欲磨地丢盔卸甲，忍不住开口哀求着樱井。  
“啊——”伴随着松本的一声惊喘，樱井凶猛地挺进了小穴，直没到底地撞击着。  
松本感觉眼前一阵晕眩，樱井托高了身下人的腰，狂列如同风暴般的撞击再次袭来，一下一下都戳中松本的敏感点。手指死死的攀住樱井的肩膀，身体深处的快感一波一波地涌上，松本觉得自己仿佛也变成了那摊融化的巧克力，伴随着樱井抚慰着前端欲望的手，全身无力地任由樱井不停地操干。  
“翔君……不行了……啊……”  
松本颤抖着，看样子是快要到达高潮，樱井捏住了松本勃起的根部，“不行哦，小润怎么可以先射呢。”  
“呜呜……啊……让我……”身体里窜过的电流越来越强烈，所有的触感都汇集到了下身，不行了……已经到极限了……  
“小润，和我一起。”  
撞击变得越来越猛烈，插入，抽出，再整根插入，樱井一次比一次用力的贯穿，让松本仿佛置身于水深火热之中，仿佛身体会就此坏掉。  
“太深了……啊！！”就在樱井一个大力撞击到松本的敏感点上时，松本惊叫地射了精，身后的樱井加快了速度。  
“呼……”樱井停在了身体的深处，射入了火热的精液，松本的后穴不受控制地收紧，惹得樱井粗粗地喘息出声。  
“我的小润，真是太过美味。”樱井的声音像是吃饱喝足的猫一般餍足。  
这一晚，松本润精心准备的烛光晚餐并没有派上用场。樱井翔不知道怎么的，拉着松本做了一次又一次，餐桌，甚至家里的落地窗前。将松本压在玻璃上时，樱井咬着松本的耳朵说道，“真想告诉全世界，我有一个这么棒的女仆呢”。结果松本润所有的抗议，都被樱井翔以吻封缄。

 

二月底的某一个晚上，樱井翔打算在储藏室里找出学生时代数学竞赛的获奖证书好好地跟松本润炫耀一番，却在无意间翻到了一个眼生的包裹，好奇之下打开的樱井翔，露出了一抹微笑。

 

为了弥补白色情人节松本主播不在的遗憾，深夜电台发起了一项由听众提问，主播回答的活动。  
“接下来的一位投稿听众的问题是，人生中最美好的一天是哪一天呢？”二宫在一旁认真地读着收集来的问题。  
松本润望着窗外的车水马龙，缓缓地绽开了一抹微笑，“大概是遇见翔君的那一天吧。”  
远方的路灯逐渐汇聚成一条直线，窗外掠过的风景如同霓虹闪烁，握着方向盘的樱井翔听着车内开着的电台里传出的温暖的嗓音，无声地笑了，驶向一个，名叫家的地方。


End file.
